Aircraft turbofan engines often employ thrust reversal systems to produce a reverse thrust to help decelerate the aircraft upon landing (e.g., after touchdown) or a rejected takeoff, thereby reducing brake wear and enabling shorter landing distances. For example, thrust reversal systems may be deployed upon landing to provide additional stopping forces in adverse weather conditions (e.g., on wet, slushy or slippery runways). To produce reverse thrust and/or reduce forward thrust, some known thrust reversal systems of turbofan engines include a translating cowl and cascade system to redirect or spoil airflow in a fan duct (e.g., provided by a fan of the turbofan engine) that would otherwise produce a forward thrust. Other known thrust reversal systems utilize relatively large doors in the nacelle that pivot about centers of the respective doors to block the airflow in the fan duct.